Scars and snow
by StephD
Summary: When popular boy Edward meets Bella, he is thrown away by her beauty. He falls in love with her immediately. But Bella doesn't bite easily. What Edward doesn't know is Bella's past, a past filled with scars. AH
1. Chapter 1

EPOV / AH – When popular boy Edward meets Bella, he is thrown away by her beauty. He falls in love with her immediately. But Bella doesn't bite easily. What Edward doesn't know is Bella's past, a past filled with scars.

**_Touched by An Angel by Maya Bellaou_**

_We, unaccustomed to courage_

_exiles from delight_

_live coiled in shells of loneliness_

_until love leaves its high holy temple_

_and comes into our sight_

_to liberate us into life._

_Love arrives_

_and in its train come ecstasies_

_old memories of pleasure_

_ancient histories of pain._

_Yet if we are bold,_

_love strikes away the chains of fear_

_from our souls._

_We are weaned from our timidity_

_In the flush of love's light_

_we dare be brave_

_And suddenly we see_

_that love costs all we are_

_and will ever be._

_Yet it is only love_

_which sets us free_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**EPOV**

She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. My little sister Rosalie came home with her one day. I was studying calculus when they both entered the study.

"Hey Edward," Rosalie said to me while entering the room, "I want you to meet Bella."

A young girl entered the room behind my sister. She had the most enchanting chocolate brown eyes. Her matching brown hair was hanging over her shoulders. She had an extremely pale skin and, as an opposite to that, thick pink lips. She was totally different than all the other teenage girls. In comparison to my sister she didn't wear make-up and wasn't dressed like a bimbo. A black shirt hung loose over her shoulders, showing her collarbones. She also wore very tight jeans and some boyish sneakers. My eyes met hers and she smiled, revealing a beautiful pink blush on her cheeks.

"She's new here," Rosalie continued, "She moved here with her parents from Seattle a few days ago. So I thought I could help her with her homework. She has about a month of catching up to do."

I stood up from the desk chair without looking away from her unbearingly beautiful eyes and shook her soft hand. A jolt of electricity went through my entire body.

"Nice to meet you Bella."

"Likewise," she whispered, letting go of my hand.

"Can we have the study Edward? We need the internet." I knew Rosalie was talking to me but I couldn't stop admiring Bella's beauty.

"Edward? What's wrong with you?" Rosalie was tugging at my shirt.

I turned around and looked into her blue eyes. My sister was certainly pretty as well. She had blue eyes and blond hair, a heritage from our mother. I always regretted the entire make-up department she smeared on her face everyday. If our mother had still been alive, she probably would have forbidden it.

I shook my head, trying to return to reality. "I'm sorry Rosalie, but I need the computer as well for my calculus exam tomorrow."

"Maybe I can help with your calculus. It's my best subject," Bella said barely audible.

Rosalie laughed out loud. "Bella, Edward is a senior. I don't think a sophomore like us would be of any help."

Bella smiled timidly and replied: "Probably not."

I suddenly realized Bella was only fiftheen, two years younger than me.

"I'll finish my calculus later. You can have the study."

"Thanks big bro." Rosalie smiled at me. My heart melted everytime my sister smiled at me. Since the death of our mother, we had become so close. I would surely miss her next year when I went to college.

I left the room, but not without a last look at Bella. She was settling herself into a brownleather desk chair and looking at Rosalie.

Not closing the door entirely, I tried to eavesdrop their conversation.

"Did you really think he was a sophomore as well?" Rosalie asked Bella.

"No, I had hoped for a junior. I followed an experienced program in Seattle for calculus. So I am one year ahead." Her voice was extremely attractive.

"That'll be handy for me." Rosalie said. "So what do you think of my brother?"

I stopped breathing and focused on Bella's reply.

"He's sweet, I guess."

"He is. Ok about this biology test tomorrow…"

Rosalie started explaining some theory about the reproduction system and I walked back to my room.

She thought I was sweet. I had hoped for cute, but no, just sweet.

I knew I wasn't the hunk of high school, but I still considered myself as a bit more than sweet. I was wondering why this girl attracted me so much when my phone rang.

"Hey honey," I heard Tanya saying at the other end of the line.

"Tanya, could you stop calling me honey? We broke up six months ago."

Tanya and I had been dating for two years. She was the most typical beauty: blond, tall, blue eyes, perfect body, wearing short skirts and small tank tops all the time, a cheerleader and very good in bed. But apart from that she was also the most stupid and shallow girl I had ever met.

A month after my mother died, my father was in a lot of pain because he had lost his big love. At that moment I realised Tanya was not the girl I wanted to spend my life with. I broke up with her shortly afterwards.

"Sorry honey," she purred, "What are you doing?"

"I'm studying."

"Oh. Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight. We could go and see a movie?"

"No thanks Tanya. I have to make dinner tonight for me and Rosalie. My father will be home late."

"You could order her a pizza," Tanya tried to convince me.

"I'm not leaving her alone Tanya. Bye."

I threw my cellphone on the bed and wondered why she kept insisting. She was even more stupid I had figured. I opened my calculus book and studied for about an hour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**EPOV**

I heard a knock on my bedroom door and when I looked up, Bella's eyes were staring into mine.

"Sorry to interrupt you," she apologized.

I smiled at her. "You're not interrupting at all, Bella. What's wrong?"

She smiled back and my pulse quickened.

"I was wondering if maybe you have the time to drive me home. Rosalie said you wouldn't mind."

She paused and when she realized I didn't react, she kept rattling further.

"I don't have a car yet and I think there is no bus heading towards my home. If you don't have the time, I can call a cab."

"No, it's ok. I'll drive you home. Just give me a minute."

She smiled and left my room. Her beauty was really overwhelming. I had to get a grip on myself. I went to the bathroom and sprayed some perfume behind my ears.

Bella was saying goodbye to Rosalie when I headed down the stairs.

"I'm not joining you guys," Rosalie said, "I need to finish my psychology project tonight. If I don't hand it in tomorrow, I'll fail psychology this semester."

I nodded and opened the door that lead to the garage. Bella followed me.

"Wow, you have a lot of cars. We only have one."

Apparently she was surprised by the three cars in the garage.

"The red jeep is mine," I explained, "The other two are my fathers."

Actually, the blue BMW was my mothers and had stood still ever since she died.

We got in my car both putting on our seatbelts. I turned to Bella and she was gazing at me with her brown eyes.

"Where are we heading?" I asked her.

"Do you know the mall?"

I nodded, still locking my eyes on hers. I couldn't resist looking at her.

"I live two streets away from the mall. You should probably drive there first."

She looked away from my gaze and I started the engine.

She looked pretty nervous. It seemed like her knees where shaking.

"You seem nervous."

"I'm sorry," she sighed, "I had hoped Rosalie would drive with us."

"Are you afraid of me?"

No answer. I realized she was afraid.

"I won't hurt you. I'm just bringing you home. No worries ok?"

She smiled softly at me and blushed.

"How come you moved to Forks?" I asked.

She hesitated before answering. "My father found a job in the neighborhood. My mother and I followed him here."

"Is must be hard to leave everyone behind, family, friends, boyfriend…"

"Not really," Bella said to my surprise, "Apart from my parents I don't have family, friends I never had and a boyfriend, I can live without."

She glanced at me and smiled. The smile didn't cover the sadness in her eyes though.

"Fifteen years old and no boyfriend yet," I smirked.

"I'm almost seventeen. I'm behind a year in school because I fell ill last year. How old are you?"

She obviously was avoiding the boyfriend issue.

"I'm seventeen, next month eighteen."

"That's a solid reason for a party." Her gentle smile enchanted me again.

"I bet Rosalie has arranged something already," I replied, "She's in to parties."

"Aren't you planning a party with your friends and girlfriend?"

Aha… she was interested. Butterflies filled my stomach.

"I prefer spending time with my little sister. I will miss her next year when I go to college."

"That's sweet," she whispered.

"I don't have a girlfriend by the way."

I glanced at her.

"Age seventeen and no girlfriend?" she teased.

We both laughed out loud.

Ten minutes later we arrived at a very small but cozy house. The front yard was well maintained with roses and trees. The façade was painted white and all the windows were blue. Bella got out of the car.

I reached for her arm. She froze and turned her head towards me. I let go immediately not expecting to see the fragile and terrified look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to say I'll see you tomorrow."

Her face turned normal again and she smiled gently.

"See you tomorrow," she whispered with a cracked voice.

She closed the door and rushed up to the house where her mother was already waiting outside. I started the engine and drove back home to my baby sister.

**BPOV**

I sat in my room after Edward had brought me home, glad that my first day at Forks High School was finally over. I had been scared to death for today, but it hadn't turned out that bad after all.

In my first class, a girl named Rosalie Cullen, had talked to me and she had made me feel very welcome. Rosalie was a great girl. She had it all. She was smart, funny, friendly and extremely beautiful. Next to her and next to most girls my age, I was definitely mediocre. I had dull brown eyes and tenacious brown hair. And of course, I could and would never dress like all of those girls with their short skirts and tank tops showing lots of cleavage.

Rosalie had walked me to all my classes during the day, had asked me to join her for lunch and had proposed to help me catch up biology and English literature. After school, my mom picked me up and after a quick dinner she dropped me over at Rosalie's place, a beautiful big mansion in the middle of Forks' woods. Rosalie showed me around her spacious and light house. The furniture was pure design material, but still felt cozy enough to be a home. The second floor held four bedrooms, two bathrooms and a study.

That's where I had met Rosalie's brother, Edward. And I have to admit I had never seen such a good-looking guy in my life. He was tall and obviously muscular, he had this bronze messy hair and what hit me most were his dazzling green eyes that bore into mine.

When he had brought me home, I had been scared. Me, Isabella Swan, alone with a guy in a car. It wouldn't be the first time that didn't work out. But after all, it went well. He was very sweet and it seems also very interested in me. I had to make sure that I would back away from him. There was no need in leading him on, knowing I would get hurt anyway.

I looked at my alarm clock and realizing it was already after eleven, I picked up my copy of "Wuthering Heights" and started reading before drifting into a haunted sleep.

**Thanks a lot to all of the followers. I never thought my writing was good enough to be followed. Please send me reviews. I can use the help to improve my English and my writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**EPOV**

That night I didn't sleep well. Bella's terrified look kept haunting me. Was this girl really afraid of me? Was I that horrifying to her?

I eased my mind convincing myself maybe she was shy.

Rosalie entered the kitchen when I was eating my cereals. She was wearing a blue top and jeans shirt.

"Sis, shouldn't you wear something less… naked?"

Why wasn't mom here to tell Rose she was giving the wrong impression wearing that kind of clothing?

She changed the subject quickly. "Hey, has dad left yet? I haven't seen him in a week."

The sadness in her eyes said it all.

"He has a big project right now, Rose. He promised though he'll be home tonight. Come here."

She leaned over to me and I hugged her really tight.

"Love you," I whispered, my lips brushing the top of her head.

"I really like her," Rosalie said on our way to school.

"Who do you like?"

"Bella of course."

Hearing her name made me breathless.

"She is shy though," she continued.

"Mmmm…"

I didn't want to reveal my interest for Bella.

"Can I invite her over tonight? She could meet dad."

I nodded.

Of course she could invite Bella over. Then I would be able to see her again. I wondered if I would see her at school. Forks High School had about 3000 students. The odds of me, a senior, bumping into a sophomore girl were therefore close to zero. I parked the car and wished Rosalie a nice day.

We would meet again after school for our drive home.

I walked towards my first class, an advanced program of calculus. Tanya came up to me. Apparently there was a possibility to dress in an even more revealing way than Rosalie. Tanya was following the advanced program as well, but failing miserably. A proof she had different intentions to follow this course than I had.

"Hey honey," she said loudly, making sure the entire school was aware of her presence.

My best friend Emmett was standing next to her. Emmett was the most popular guy in Forks High. He had everything a girl wanted. He was tall and buffed; extremely tanned and had blue eyes and brown spiked hair. On top of that he was extremely smart and aced all of his classes. He was the leader of the football team and every cheerleader had shared his bed already. I wondered why he had never been interested in Tanya. They would have fit perfectly together. Thank God he was a bit more intelligent.

"Hey mate. How did your evening go yesterday?" he asked.

"The usual," I replied, "You?"

"I met this fine girl," he smirked, "a real beauty and of course a beast in bed."

He laughed out loud and I smiled back at him.

Sometimes I wondered why we were friends. I guess I had changed a lot after my mother's death. There was a time that I as well went from girl to girl.

We took our seats in the back of the classroom and to make sure Tanya wouldn't take the seat next to me, I dropped my backpack on it. I looked up as Mr. Tanner asked us to pay attention.

My eyes met those brown chocolate eyes I had been dreaming off last night.

Bella was standing in front of the class, looking at me, I suppose happy to see someone she knew.

Breathe Edward, breathe…

"This is Isabella Swan," Mr. Tanner said, "She moved here from Seattle a few days ago. Bella is a sophomore who will join our advanced calculus class because she followed pre-calculus and calculus last year."

"Wow mama," Emmett whispered, "What a beauty. A bit young, but still…"

"Shut up Emmett," I snapped.

"I am looking for a volunteer to help her catch up this course," Mr. Tanner continued. "Anyone interested?"

I stood up immediately without having to think about it. Bella glanced at me and smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen! Isabella," Mr. Tanner turned to her. "Edward will help you with your calculus. You can go and take a seat next to him. If you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask away."

Bella walked over to me. I removed my backpack from the seat and she sat down.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome."

Calculus passed in a blur. I couldn't stop staring at Bella from the corner of my eye. She was still really shy and nervous, fidgeting in her seat. She was wearing a red shirt, skinny blue jeans and the sneakers she wore yesterday. I would have loved Rosalie to dress the same mature and less naked way.

Not that I didn't want to see Bella naked. She obviously had a perfect figure.

The bell rang and everyone rushed out of class. Bella stood up with what seemed like doubt in her eyes.

"Maybe we could discuss how to catch up your calculus as soon as possible? There is a fifteen minute break until next class."

She nodded and sat down again.

"Maybe we could meet in the evening to catch up," I asked, "How about one hour every evening?"

Why was she looking down, avoiding my eyes?

"Now that the weekend is coming," I continued, "you might come over to our house?"

Still no answer.

"In a weekend we can catch up a lot. What do you think?"

"I don't know Edward." Her voice was cracking.

"Do you have another idea?" I proposed.

"I don't know if it's a good idea to come over. I don't have a car."

"That's no problem. You can drive to our place with Rosalie and me, and afterwards I can drive you home."

I tried to meet her eyes, but didn't succeed.

"Sorry Edward but I don't want you to drive me home anymore."

Ouch, that hurt. She didn't like me.

She looked up at me teary-eyed. I wondered how and when I had hurt her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I don't like being alone with boys."

Maybe I wasn't her type, but what a lame excuse.

"But maybe I'll ask my mom to pick me up every day?"

I nodded. "That's ok."

I got up and left the room.

The rest of the day was a hell without Bella around. Tanya however was too present. I hated how she was almost glued to my skin all the time and I was glad the day was over at three in the afternoon.

I walked over to my car where Rosalie and Bella were already waiting for me. Bella looked worried.

"Still want me to join you tonight?" she asked. I nodded and got in the driver's seat of my grey Volvo.

I must admit my ego had been bruised. I understood though that a girl like Bella would never be mine. She probably dreamed about a perfect guy, with great looks and lots of intelligence. Maybe Emmett would be a winner. Debussy's Claire de Lune made me come back to my senses.

I had to accept her choice. She had the right to date whoever she wanted.

We arrived at home and Rosalie took Bella into the living room. I followed them and saw my dad sitting in the couch. "Daddy," Rosalie yelled. He gave her a big hug after she threw herself into his arms.

He still didn't feel better, I could see. I knew he would never recover of mom's death. Everything remembered him of her. Rosalie and me, we reminded him the most of our mom and I knew that hurt. Rosalie was the spitting image of my mother with the same eyes and smile.

Surely watching Rosalie hurt me as well, but to me the future was a bit more upbeat. My dad however had lost his great love, his passion, the mother of his kids, his soulmate…

"I can't breathe Rosalie," he screamed with a smile on his face. I would have given the world to see that smile more. Rosalie let go of her grip and excused herself.

"I want you to meet Bella, dad. She's a friend of mine." Rosalie pulled Bella towards my dad.

She went up to him and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you sir."

"Just call me Carlisle, ok?"

She nodded.

Rosalie took Bella's hand and led her upstairs.

"Hey son, how was your day?"

"Boring of course," I replied taking an apple from the fruit tray in the kitchen, "I'm glad high school's almost over."

"You still have ten months to go, Edward."

In my room, I threw my backpack on the floor and laid myself on the bed. Why couldn't I forget this girl? There was something fragile and mysterious about her. She was no ordinary girl, not at all.

"Edward?"

Bella's voice made me jump up off the bed. She was standing in the door entrance of my room.

"Were you sleeping?" she asked.

"No, I was… just… I was…" I stammered, "I wasn't sleeping. What do you want?"

I hope I didn't sound too presumptuous.

"Look, I know I offended you today." She said.

Realizing I wouldn't object, she continued: "Could you still help me with my calculus though? I really need the help."

I nodded and gestured her to take place at my desk. We started reviewing the derivatives. She listened very well and caught up pretty quickly. She was obviously very skilled.

Sitting next to her, I could smell her scent. She had a nice strawberries scent. How did I not notice that yesterday or this morning?

At seven o'clock Bella stood up from my desk and walked to the door.

"I should go. My mother said she would be here in fifteen minutes and I still have to ask Rosalie a few things. Thanks for helping me."

"Bella?" I called after her.

She turned around and looked at me.

"You didn't offend me today. You're allowed to like whoever you want."

She hesitated but then stuttered: "I don't… I do… I…"

She shook her head and then continued with a sad face: "I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

I nodded and she walked away.

I had never expected that any girl could have such an effect on me. She was in my every thought, her fragility, her gentle smiles, her blush, her beautiful and irresistible eyes, her strawberry scent.

For dinner, dad had prepared roasted chicken with a salad. My dad used to be a great cook but he had lost his appetite recently.

We were enjoying his meal when Rosalie spoke: "I saw you looking at Bella."

I didn't respond.

"You like her, I can tell," she teased me.

"Leave me alone, Rosalie."

"What's wrong bro, are you embarrassed?"

"Don't be such a baby, Rosalie. I may like her, but she clearly didn't reciprocate those feelings."

Rosalie looked surprised.

"Then why did Bella ask me for your cellphone number?"

I almost choke in my piece of chicken, my mind going crazy. She asked for my number? Why?

Then suddenly I realized.

"If we have to work together, she needs my number. Believe me Rose, she doesn't like me. She made that pretty obvious today."

"Ouch," dad and Rosalie reacted at the same time.

They both started laughing while I took my plate and dropped it in the dishwasher. I hurried upstairs and closed the door of my room behind me. I had to admit I was a bit cranky because I really wanted Bella to like me. I tried to distract myself watching Pirates of the Caribbean for the third time. My cellphone buzzed and I hoped it wouldn't be Tanya again. To my surprise, I had received a message from an unknown number:

_I do like you. See you tomorrow. _

_Bella._

My heart picked up a beat. Bella did like me. She really did.

**Hey all. I hope you like this chapter as well as the others. Please review !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight**

**BPOV**

"Relax Bella", my mom insisted, "Everything will be fine."

We were on our way to Edward's place and I was getting pretty nervous. I hadn't slept all night and I hadn't eaten breakfast. What if today went bad? What if he had no intention at all to catch up calculus? But mom was right. I needed to calm myself down. Rosalie would be there as well and mom was only a call away.

Edward opened the door and I was speechless. He was wearing a green shirt making his green eyes even more mesmerizing when he smiled at me and invited me in. My mom was watching us from her car and I waved her goodbye.

"Hi," I smiled feeling embarrassed for blushing.

Where was Rosalie? Why wasn't she here to answer the door?

"I need to see Rosalie before we start. I have a question about some theory she explained yesterday."

"Rosalie will be back at 4 PM. You can ask her then? Do you need a drink before we get started?"

I suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Is Carlisle home?"

_Please say yes, Edward._

"No, he had an emergency surgery today."

Suddenly I panicked, my fingers searching for my cellphone in my bag.

"I need to call my mom," I whispered, "She needs to pick me up a.s.a.p."

_Where the hell was my freaking cellphone? _

Edward took a step towards me and I felt this throbbing pain in my head.

"Bella? Did I do something wrong?"

I kept my eyes on the floor, my fingers still searching inside my bag.

"I shouldn't be alone with a boy and certainly not in his own house," I tried to explain.

"I won't hurt you Bella," he promised.

"Still…"

_Those are just words, Edward. How can I trust you? _

Why can't I say my thoughts out loud? It would be easier.

"Is it your mom?" he asked, "Aren't you allowed to be alone with a boy?"

"I… No… I don't…" I faltered.

"Bella, please look up. I need to see your eyes."

Suddenly my fingers found the can of pepper spray my father had given me a few months ago.

"Please?" Edward begged.

What kind of person was I? Edward was so sweet right now and all I could think about was attacking him with pepper spray. I looked up and stared into his comforting green eyes.

"I won't hurt you Bella. Believe me. If you want to leave, fine. But you need some help with calculus and I can help you. Your mother won't know you were alone here with me. By the time she picks you up, Rosalie will be back."

Edward was right, I know he was. But I was still too afraid to let my guard down.

"Can we study here in the living room?" I asked.

"Of course we can. I'll go and get my books and a notebook for you. Please take a seat. You need a drink?"

I shook my head and waited for Edward to return. I took a seat in the smallest couch, hoping Edward would take the large one. Although I wanted to create this distance between us, I could feel an attraction, a magnetic pull towards him. I liked him a lot. He was charming, good-looking, nice… I knew there was no way on earth he would like me as well. And I was absolutely sure there was no way he could handle my dark past. And I surely wasn't able to trust anyone with those stories.

**EPOV**

When I got back downstairs, Bella and I reviewed the derivatives by solving problems we had received in class the past few weeks. I still wondered though why Bella kept this distance between us.

At noon I heard what sounded like a growl coming from Bella's stomach.

"Aha, you're hungry," I mentioned.

She nodded.

"I can make us some scrambled eggs with bacon and toast."

"I would love that," she replied, following me to the kitchen.

"So you're a good cook?" she asked while I was baking four sticks of crunchy bacon.

I turned to her and smiled. "A heritage from my father. He's the best cook ever. But you now, I can cook lots of things, not just eggs." I tried to brag a bit.

She was watching me with intrigued eyes and I almost drowned into them. I tried to focus on the pan, noticing my eggs were slightly burned.

"Can I help you set the table?" she asked.

It was the first time her voice seemed relaxed. She had a very nice voice pitch, like she was singing instead of talking.

I showed her in what drawer everything lay to set the table.

"You're indeed a good cook," she complimented after tasting the eggs.

"Thanks."

"So what college are you attending next fall?" she asked.

Her question surprised me, but I was glad the awkwardness between us was fading away.

"I don't know yet. I got accepted into three colleges but I'm waiting for a scholarship."

"What kind of scholarship?"

"Football."

"Oh, you don't seem the football type."

"What does that mean? I'm too skinny?"

She laughed out loud, heaven to my ears.

"No, I never figured you a macho."

"Oh," I smiled, "I'm not. But I'm very athletic, a heritage of my mother. I used to be a macho though, when my mother was still alive."

After a few minutes of silence, Bella spoke again. "May I ask how she died?"

"She died six months ago," I explained, "But I'm not ready to discuss it yet."

She looked at me with sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella," I whispered ashamed, tears ready to escape from my eyes.

At that moment she did something I hadn't expect at all. She reached for my hand.

"I understand," she said, stroking my hand with that extreme sadness in her eyes I had seen a few times before. I knew right there and then she did understand and had felt the same kind of pain before as well.

I took her hand in mine and felt her pulse quickening. Her hands were soft, small and fitted perfectly into mine. I looked up at her and our eyes met. Suddenly I had this intense feeling about us. I knew I had never felt this before. It was like she was looking right into my soul.

Unfortunately she released my hand and continued her lunch.

"Why did you change after your mother died?" she asked.

"I realized, with the death of my mother, that life was short and that I was ruining mine by being such a jerk. Besides, my dad and Rosalie needed me. I'm leaving to college in ten months and I'd rather spend time with them than hanging around in a stupid mall or than flirting around with every girl I meet."

She looked surprised. "Didn't you lose a lot of friends because of such a choice?"

"No, I lost a lot of acquaintances, but my best friend understood. He stood by me then and he still does."

"Your best friend, is he the guy sitting next to you in calculus?"

I nodded. "His name is Emmett."

"He's definitely a macho. Were you like him before?"

"I guess I was, yes. I was not as popular though. He can have every girl he wants, even outside school."

"I can't see why. The way he acts is revolting."

"You're the first girl disliking Emmett."

I was surprised. Even Rose was addicted to him. Fortunately Emmett knew touching Rosalie meant his death sentence.

"He's really not that good-looking," she explained, "He's ordinary. There is nothing special about him. Besides, there's nothing exciting about a guy screwing around every girl in town."

I smiled, definitely agreeing.

"Ok, let's take a look at the next chapter, limits of functions." I said, putting our dishes in the dishwasher.

This time, Bella took a seat next to me in the big couch.

Three hours later we decided we had studied enough for one day. Bella told me she was tired and her brain was crammed with too much information.

"It's ok," I assured her, "I'm tired as well. I had expected it to be less difficult."

"If it's too difficult, I can ask Mr. Tanner to teach me himself or to assign someone else."

Her eyes turned sad again and she kept staring at her feet.

"Teaching you is easy Bella. But concentrating on calculus when you're near is extremely difficult."

_Had I said that out loud? Oh my god, what's wrong with me?_

Bella looked up at me and I saw a blush on her cheeks and a very gentle smile settling on her face. I took her fragile hand in mine and caressed it tenderly. What I would have done to touch her face or to kiss her, right there and then. But I felt she didn't want me to, still extremely shy holding my hand. I couldn't help but notice the fear in her eyes was still present.

"Do you have plans for tonight?" I asked her.

"I will be studying English Literature."

"It's Saturday evening. Don't you go out?"

"I don't, no."

"Would you like to join me and Rosalie to the movies? You can stay and eat dinner here. Or you can go home and then we'll pick you up?"

_Stop the rattling Edward. _

She didn't answer for a while and I hoped she would say yes. I wanted to see her again. I wanted to smell her strawberry scent and touch her. Her presence had marked me so much, I was afraid she would vanish into thin air and I would lose her forever.

Bella stood up, took her cellphone out of her bag and left the room. She came back a few minutes later and took her seat again in the couch, this time even closer to me than before. I could feel her arm resting against mine.

"Ok, I'm coming with you. But you're sure Rosalie is coming too?"

I nodded.

"And you won't bring me home alone?"

"I promise Bella."

"I have one condition though," she said next.

"Anything."

I regretted my response immediately. What if she asked me not to touch her anymore or not to flirt with her? I couldn't promise her that.

"No violent movie, please?" she asked.

"Agreed," I smiled at her.

She suddenly stared into my eyes and her lips curled into a smile. I suddenly felt warm, my pulse quickening. I wanted to compliment her beautiful eyes when Rosalie entered the living room.

"Hey Bella, I hurried home." Rosalie came up to Bella and gave her a hug.

A wave of jealousy hit me because I wanted to hug Bella as well.

"Hey Rosalie," she responded, "I still have questions about English Literature."

Bella's shoulders seemed to relax completely now that Rose was home.

Rosalie took a seat in the stool in front of us. She stared at us and smiled.

"How did calculus go?"

"Perfect," Bella answered, "Your brother is a great teacher."

"I bet he is," Rosalie said smiling.

"I convinced Bella to join us to the movies later on."

"Superb. I was planning to ask her myself. I invited Alice over as well."

Rosalie jumped out of her seat and dragged Bella out of the couch.

"Let's head upstairs."

Bella followed Rosalie up the stairs to the study.

A few minutes later I went upstairs as well but instead of going to my room, I halted at the door of the study realizing it was open and I could eavesdrop again.

Rosalie was explaining some story about Hamlet, so I decided to move on.

Just as I did, I heard something about me.

"Do you like my brother, Bella?" Rosalie asked her.

Bella scraped her voice. "He's a good teacher, yes."

"Of course he is, but I mean, do you _really_ like him?"

"I do, I guess," Bella sighed, "He's really sweet."

Rosalie screamed out loud and I wanted to do the same, with all the butterflies in my stomach.

"Shhtt…" Bella whispered and for a minute there was silence.

"He probably doesn't like me though, Bella said, "He's a senior and I'm a sophomore."

Hearing her say such nonsense, I felt the desire to enter the study and kiss her, just to prove her wrong.

"Believe me Bella, he likes you," Rosalie replied.

"You think so?"

"I know so. He's my brother. I see the way he looks at you."

"He's just being sweet. Besides, he probably had thousands of girlfriends in the past?"

Thousands was a bit exaggerated, I thought to myself. It's true though I had screwed around with lots of girls, but twenty was a more accurate number.

"He had a few," Rosalie admitted, "But he never looked at them the way he looks at you. I can assure you that."

"I don't know. He's way older than me and he's definitely more experienced. If he has any interest at all, it'll be to screw around. I don't think at his age he wants something serious."

The sadness in her voice made me burst into the study. Rosalie looked up at me and Bella was blushing. I tried to stare into her eyes, but she kept them locked on the floor.

"I… I was… My…" I stuttered, ashamed of my action. I took a book I didn't need at all and left the study again. Not even a minute later a burst of laughter and giggling came from the study.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight**

**EPOV**

My dad had picked Alice up at the airport in the afternoon to arrive a few hours later with her at home. Alice was my niece and I love her as much as I loved Rose. A few years ago Alice lost both her parents. She had been obliged to move to her grandparents in Boston, where she was very unhappy and couldn't fit in. Fortunately her grandparents and my parents agreed on joint custody three months after Alice moved there. That's why she stayed with us one week out of two.

When she wasn't around, Rose and I missed her heaps. Alice was such a presence who never stopped talking, although she was very petite. I had to admit though, although she was great to hang out with, I got very tired after being around her an entire day.

Bella had been introduced to Alice right away and I noticed how worried she looked when Bella shrieked and hugged her tight, even before saying hello. Bella seemed even more worried when Alice started suggesting a day of shopping with Bella.

That evening Alice, Rose and I drove to Bella's place to pick her up as we had agreed.

The girls had already decided what movie we would see, some remake of High School Musical. I wasn't happy about their choice, but as long as Bella was there I was satisfied.

On our way to Bella's, Rosalie spoke up.

"Bella does like you, you know?"

I couldn't stop smirking at her.

"I sure hope so."

"Edward! Do you really like this girl? You're not messing around right? She's really sweet." Alice wanted to make sure I wasn't going back to my past romances.

"Girls, I really like her. And shut up now."

They both giggled.

When we arrived at Bella's place, Bella was standing outside. She noticed us and came over to the car. She looked stunning as ever in her blue long-sleeved sweater and her skinny jeans. She obviously had been in the shower because her hair was curly and still not fully dry.

I lowered my window realizing she wasn't heading for the passenger's seat. She ducked her head to face us and her face was extremely close to me, her strawberry scent invading my nostrils. I forgot to breathe for a while when her chocolate brown eyes looked into mine.

"My parents want to meet all of you."

I snapped out of my dream and followed the girls inside, hurrying with the rain who started to fall over Forks. I have to say her home was really cozy. The walls were painted brown, the furniture was caramel. Her father was sitting in the couch watching television. Her mother stood beside him.

"Mom, Dad," Bella introduced us. "This is Rosalie, her brother Edward and their niece Alice."

Her father got up and came up to us to shake our hands.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Swan," I said, shaking his hand.

He was a very tall 50 year old man with grey hair and the same eyes as Bella as well as the same paleness of skin. Bella's mother was a beautiful woman from who Bella had inherited the smile. She smiled at me and shook my hand.

"You can call us Charlie and Renee. I'm not ready to be a Mrs. yet."

I nodded.

Rosalie and Alice talked for a while with Renee about a shopping trip that may or may not happen.

We left Bella's house and walked to the car.

"Ok, have fun guys," Renee called after us.

"Your parents seem nice," Rosalie said to Bella. The three girls were sitting together in the back of the car. I looked into the rearview mirror and saw Bella's chocolate brown eyes staring at me.

"They are," she replied without taking her eyes of mine, "I love them very much."

"Watch out," Alice screamed.

I hit the break just in time to avoid hitting a biker.

_Stop dreaming Edward, for God's sake. _

Rosalie and Alice giggled when I continued our drive to the movies.

The movie was a total chick movie in which I had no interest at all.

Bella had taken a seat next to me though. Not that she had a choice after Alice and Rosalie almost threw themselves in the remaining seats, giggling all the way.

I gazed at her in the corner of my eye and saw her glancing at me too. I reached for her hand and she didn't resist when I tenderly caressed her hand. Her whole body relaxed and she interlaced her fingers with mine. I could feel her heart beating like crazy wondering why my heart hadn't stopped already. I pulled our intertwined hands up to my mouth to brush my lips over her soft skin. What she did next I had not expected at all. She released my hand and with her fingers she stroked my face with extreme tenderness. Goosebumps took over my entire body? No girl I met had ever touched me in such a mature way. The only woman that had touched me with such love was my mother.

She looked up at me and smiled. I intertwined our fingers again and she looked away, staring at the screen. I couldn't keep my eyes away from her though.

When the movie ended, Bella released my hand.

"Are you staying here?" Rosalie asked me.

She, Alice and Bella were standing, waiting for me to move.

I got up and they followed me outside.

"Hey Rosalie," I heard someone shout.

"Hayley!" Rosalie shrieked, while hurrying over to a group of teenagers I knew from school. Alice followed immediately and gave them all a hug. Rosalie was talking to this Hayley girl while Alice seemed very close to a boy standing in between them. He was tall with blond, curly hair. I didn't know him but seeing how they looked at each other, I guessed they had been dating before. I remembered myself I had to ask her about this guy later on. Alice was almost sixteen and not my sister, but I still felt the need to protect her. I would do the same for Rose.

I stared at Bella who was still standing next to me. She was staring at Rose and Alice with a sad face and her hands in her jeans pockets. I reached for her arm and pulled her hand out into mine while her brown eyes looked up. She smiled, blushed and I pulled her a bit closer to.

_Mmmm… that strawberry scent_.

Bella released my hand as soon as Rose headed our way.

"Bella? Do you want to join us? Those are all sophomores and we're going to have a drink. We can call a cab afterwards."

"I'm sorry Rosalie. I promised my mother to come home straight after the movie. You go and have fun though. I'll see you tomorrow."

Rosalie smiled and gave us both a hug before hurrying to her group of friends. Alice came over for a hug as well before following the group.

"Be careful," I yelled after my two girls.

Bella looked up at me. "I probably should call my mom to come and pick me up," she whispered.

"I can take you home if you want?" I replied.

"I don't know Edward…"

She stared at the floor again. I lifted her chin to meet her look.

"I can drop you off behind the corner. You can tell your mom you took a cab."

She hesitated.

"Please?" I begged.

She nodded and walked to the car.

She was very silent during the ride, always looking down.

"I heard you talking to Rosalie this afternoon," I confessed.

Her cheeks turned a dark shade of red.

"What did you hear?"

"That you think I'm only into sex with you."

An even darker shade of red was apparently possible.

I pulled the car over in the street behind the corner of her houses and took her hand.

"I'm not that kind of guy anymore Bella."

I paused. She was looking at our hands.

"I don't trust boys," she replied.

"I'm not any boy Bella. If sex was my goal, my heart wouldn't beat this fast for you."

I lifted her hand and put it on my chest.

She stared into my eyes and I noticed the tears welling up.

"I don't know what happened to you Bella." With my free hand I stroked her cheek. "But I won't hurt you, I promise."

She leaned over to me and kissed me on the cheek. Her lips were even softer I had imagined. I inhaled deeply, never wanting to forget that irresistible scent.

"Thank you for the ride," she whispered, her lips close to my ear.

She sure knew how to make a guy crazy.

"See you tomorrow?" I asked.

"10 o'clock," she smiled while leaving the car.

When I arrived home, I joined my dad in the couch. He was watching The Matrix.

"Hey son, how was your evening? What did you do?"

"We went to the movies."

"Where are Rosalie and Alice?"

"They went out with some friends for a drink after the movie. They'll be home soon I guess."

He continued watching his movie.

"Dad?"

"Mmm.."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything son."

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

He looked up at me with a surprised look.

"I sure do son. With your mom, I knew immediately I would love her forever." Tears were welling up in his eyes and I was a bit embarrassed. Fortunately he continued talking: "She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. She was perfect in every way to me. We clicked immediately."

He smiled, seeming to remember something.

"Why this question son? Are you in love?"

Was I in love? I didn't know. But I knew I liked her a lot and I wanted her to be around.

"I don't know. I think so…"

"That Bella girl seems a good catch."

"How…?" How did he know I was talking about Bella.

"I saw you looking at her yesterday. You looked at her the way I used to look at your mother."

He pinched my shoulder, turned the TV off and went upstairs.

**BPOV**

"Hey honey, did you have a good time?" mom asked.

I nodded and smiled, pretty sure I was blushing again.

"That Edward boy seems very fond of you," she said following me into my room.

"Maybe."

"Definitely Bella."

I sighed and dropped myself on my bed, hiding my face in my pillow.

"I don't want to talk about this mom."

"Bella," she reached for my back and caressed my head, "Give him a chance."

Mom knew I liked Edward. I had told her all about him when she picked me up this afternoon. I had told her how sweet he was, how gorgeous he was, but most of all how experienced he was.

With tears tearing down my cheeks, I looked up at my mom. She was worried, I could tell.

She reached out for me and I let myself fall into her comforting arms.

"I'm afraid mom," I whispered before sobbing uncontrollably.

A few minutes later, mom pushed me away and forced me to look up at her.

"Bella, you need to give Edward a chance. Not all boys are like James."

I cringed at James' name.

"You are such a beautiful young lady. You deserve the love a boy can give you."

She stood up and left the room.

I changed into my sweatpants and halter top before getting into bed and reading Wuthering Heights once more.

Suddenly my cellphone beeped.

_I had a great evening, Bella. I just wanted you to know I like you a lot. _

_You're a great girl. _

_I just hope you let me in a bit more. _

_I want to get to know you. Kisses Edward._

Mom was right. This boy was sweet. But I could never give him what he wanted. I could never date him and act normal around him. I could never sleep with him. I could never be a girlfriend to anyone.

I decided to text him back though, not wanting to be rude.

_I had a great evening as well._

_I would love to get to know you too,_

_but I can't give you what you want._

_See you tomorrow. XXX Bella._

Falling asleep that night, James haunted my dreams once more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight**

**EPOV**

I was still deciding which shirt I would wear when I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

My favorite chocolate brown doe eyes were looking at me as I opened the door. Then Bella gasped as she noticed my bare chest. A dark shade of red colored her cheeks before she turned away, heading back downstairs. I quickly ran after her, took her hand and pulled her back into my room.

"It's ok." I said. I hurried to my closet to put on a random shirt.

Bella looked down at my chest again and now chuckled. It only took me a few seconds to realize she was laughing at the shirt I had put on. It was a shirt of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Damn Alice and her birthday presents. Embarrassed, but joining Bella's infectious chuckling, I quickly changed into another shirt.

I pulled out the chair from under my desk and motioned her to sit down.

"We need to talk Bella."

I took the seat next to her and felt the usual magnetic pulse towards her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her voice filled with worry.

"Your message kept me up all night," I confessed.

"It did? Why?"

"You say you can't give me what I want? What do you think I want?"

Bella stared down, folding her hands in her lap, that lovely shade of pink coloring her cheeks again.

"I don't know." Her voice was barely noticeable.

"I do." I lifted her chin with my hand and stared straight into her beautiful eyes.

"I want you Bella."

Her blush deepened. It didn't take long before she pulled her head away and looked down again.

"You can't have me the way you want Edward."

"You already have a boyfriend?" I asked.

"No, I don't."

"You don't like me that way?" I asked.

"That's not it Edward. I do like you and I would love to give myself to you, but I can't. I'm sorry."

"Bella, please explain to me why. There is nothing I want more right now than to be with you."

She finally looked up at me with teary eyes.

"I won't hurt you Bella, if that's what you worry about. I really won't."

"You will one day. You'll want more."

What was she referring at? I didn't understand.

"Soon enough, you'll want sex and I won't be able to give you that, ever."

She was crying sobs now. As I took her hand in mine, I wiped away her tears with my other hand.

"Bella honey. Stop crying, please. I still don't understand. Are you the kind of girl that wants to wait to have sex after you get married?"

She shook her head.

"Of course not. I believe in sex before marriage, but I'm not ready for sex, at least not soon. And you are no virgin. Why would you wait?"

She looked so beautiful at that moment, so fragile. I just needed to kiss her.

"May I kiss you Bella?"

Suddenly she looked angry.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"I did," I assured her, "But I don't care. I don't want to have sex with you."

"Oh," she whispered, "You don't want to."

"That's not what I meant Bella. I think you are extremely attractive. Do not doubt that. But I want your love above all. I'm in no rush. I'll wait until you're ready to make love to you. I just want to be able to kiss you and to hold you."

I leaned forward waiting for her to do the same. When she did, her breath was so close; it made me want to kiss her even more. A few seconds later I felt her soft lips brushing mine. As our lips were molded into one, my hands reached for her cheeks while her hands reached for my neck. With my tongue I licked her lower lip, asking permission to enter her mouth. Permission granted, our tongues moved in unison together. While Bella tugged at my hair, I took her by her waist and pulled her closer to me. I felt her body rubbing against mine which was the best feeling ever.

It's true I had kissed lots of girls, but this kiss was different. It was heaven. It felt like coming home. It was the first right thing happening to me ever since my mom died.

Needing oxygen, I pulled back and stared into those gorgeous eyes. There were still a few tears on her cheeks but she was smiling now. I immediately felt the urge to kiss her again. I went for a small but tender kiss now.

"I don't know about you," I confessed, "but this was the best kiss I ever had. You're a great kisser Bella."

"Actually it was my first kiss."

My heart jumped at that fact. "Wow, I'm glad I'm the one you had your first kiss with. That makes me so happy." I wasn't able to wash the smile of my face.

Bella stood up and paced around the room. "That's exactly what I mean Edward. There is no way this relationship might work. You are way too experienced. Why would you want to be with me?"

She was getting angry at herself, I noticed. I tugged at her arm, demanding her to sit back down again.

"I want to be with you Bella, because I'm falling madly in love with you."

She stared at me in disbelief.

"I may have lots of experience, but I've never experienced this feeling before. Have you?"

She shook her head.

"Could you love me?" I asked her.

She hesitated but finally nodded, blushing deeply.

While the butterflies took over my entire body, I laughed out loud, picked her up from her seat and pushed my lips on hers. She was giggling. "Put me down, silly."

At 5 PM we had finished catching up and Bella was now up to date, for calculus it is.

"Guess I have no excuse to see you outside school anymore," I pulled her seat closer to mine.

She leaned into me, kissed me on the cheek and whispered in my ear: "Be inventive, I'm sure you'll find other ways."

"Isabella Marie Swan! Are you seducing me?"

Bella blushed but didn't look away. That was a first.

"Are you a bit more used to us now?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"A little bit," she admitted and took my hand.

"And you think I am? I am still flustered with every move, every kiss and every look you give me."

I took her hand and placed it on my chest, near my heart. As I leaned forward to kiss her, my heart rate increased every inch her lips got closer. I sure hope she felt it as well. My mind wasn't able to capture why Bella never had a boyfriend. That girl was perfect in every way. I surely was crazy about her and I could only guess lots of boys would be.

"Do we need to hide this?" she asked.

"Hide what?"

"Are people allowed to know we're… together?"

I had heard the rumors at school. Mike, Tyler, Devon… they were all going out of their mind, hoping Bella would notice them. But she was mine. I would make sure they knew that. As from tomorrow everyone needed to know this beauty was my girlfriend.

"I can't stand an entire day at school without kissing you. So if you don't mind, I prefer that everyone knows."

She smiled.

"I don't mind. But I have to go now. I still need to study English for my test tomorrow."

"Is your mom picking you up?"

She nodded.

"That's too bad," I pouted.

She punched me in the ribs. "You baby! Instead of pouting, you should use those five minutes we have left."

I got up, pulled her from the seat straight into my arms and kissed her. She settled her entire body in my arms and I laid my arms around her waist, rubbing the bare part of her back I had discovered when pulling her shirt up a bit. It felt like we had melted into one. I didn't want to let her go. I wanted to kiss her all night long. I moved my hands to her butt and I let my hands slip inside her jeans pockets.

We obviously got lost in the moment, because suddenly we heard someone scraping her voice. Rosalie was standing at the door, staring at us. Bella jumped away from my embrace.

"Sorry to disturb you," Rosalie teased, "but Renee is waiting downstairs and I let her in. I told her you were still rehearsing calculus. Am I right?"

She smiled at us and Bella ran over to her, turned her around and went downstairs with her. I dropped myself on the bed and closed my eyes. Suddenly soft lips brushed mine and I opened my eyes to find those brown eyes staring.

"Pick me up tomorrow morning, ok?" Bella asked. I nodded and kissed her tenderly but quickly.

Rosalie and Alice entered my room merely a few minutes later. They both joined me on the bed, Alice on her belly next to me and Rose at our feet.

"Wow! That was one hell of a kiss you shared. Guess she does like you after all."

"In the future Rose, could you knock before entering?"

"I knocked Edward. Maybe you should close your door when you're about to have sex."

She giggled, only like a fifteen year old would and Alice followed quickly.

"Shut up girls, we were not having sex. We were just kissing."

"If you say so. You looked pretty passionate about her."

"I am. She's perfect."

Rosalie giggled again.

"I've never seen such a smile on your face Edward," Alice noticed, "You are clearly in love with her."

I looked at her and had to admit she was right. I was madly in love with Bella. I was addicted to her.

"You probably should know it's her birthday next Saturday," Alice mentioned.

"It is?" I looked up at Rose for confirmation. She nodded.

What gift should I get her? I had never bought a birthday gift for my girlfriend. Tanya had been mad I had forgotten her birthday last year, but I didn't care about her the way I did about Bella.

I knew I had to get the perfect gift for Bella. Maybe a bracelet would please her. I had noticed she didn't have any jewels yet.

"Are you coming to the mall on Wednesday with me girls?"

Both Rose and Alice avoided my gaze. They were so alike sometimes, teasing me.

"Please?" I pouted, "You need to help me find a gift. You don't want Bella to receive a bad gift do you?"

"Of course we'll help you." Rosalie smirked while leaving the room.

"By the way Alice, who was that guy yesterday evening?"

"What guy?" she asked totally oblivious of who I was talking or acting as if she was.

"At the movies, the group of sophomores, there was this blond guy. You gave him a hug."

I turned to my side facing her. She was blushing. And I can assure you, Alice never blushes.

"Oh… that's Jasper. He's a guy I've been seeing."

"So you kissed him already?"

She shook her head.

"He's a bit shy, I think. But I think he likes me. I sure hope one day he'll kiss me the way you kissed Bella."

"You'll get enough kisses Alice. Bella is a year older than you. Please don't grow up too soon. My poor heart can't take that. You and Rose, you are my baby girls."

She looked at me, laughed out loud. And when I thought she'd go running out the door, she hugged me real tight.

"I love you, Edward. You are so sweet."

"Love you too Alice."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight**

**BPOV**

I heard the sound of a car horn, looked out of the window to find Edward leaning against his shiny Volvo, seeming anxious. He saw me standing and smiled that crooked smirk I love. Although my nightmares were still keeping me up, I had dreamt of Edward last night, of him holding me, of his luscious lips on mine, of his warm hands caressing my face…

I hurried downstairs, glad my parents had already left for work. The cold outside lost its effect once Edward walked up to me and held me in a tight embrace.

I stared up into his dazzling green eyes.

"Good morning my sweet Bella," he whispered before leaning in and brushing his lips against mine. If he wanted the kiss to be quick, sweet and tender, I sure didn't. Because the moment his lips touched mine, I felt passion, need, lust. Unfortunately we needed oxygen at some point.

As a true gentleman, Edward opened the passenger's seat door for me and soon we drove off to school.

"Where are the girls?" I asked him, feeling the anxiety inside my chest welling up. A new feeling overwhelmed me as well though, the need to push my fear away and trust Edward.

"Rose and Alice got a ride with my dad. They wanted to give us some privacy," he smirked.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"I'm worried," I admitted.

"About?"

"People at school; how they will react."

"I don't care how they react actually. I just want to be with you Bella."

I was right to be worried. At school everyone was staring at us. Most of the girls were giving me angry looks. Edward and I were walking hand in hand towards our calculus class when I saw Tanya heading our way. She looked at our entwined hands and made a choking sound.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked me, coming really close with fierce eyes.

"Hi Tanya," Edward adressed her, "This is Bella, my girlfriend."

He squeezed my hand trying to make me feel more comfortable. No chance I would get comfortable though, with Tanya leaning in even closer.

"Let go of his hand, bitch."

My immediate instinct was to back away and I tried to let go of Edward's hand. He obviously had other plans, holding my hand even tighter and pulling me behind his back. I love the way he tried to protect me.

_Stop shaking Bella, you sissy_.

"What's your problem Tanya?" Edward growled.

"Edward, that girl can't satisfy you," Tanya yelled, making sure the entire hallway heard everything she said. "She's a sophomore without experience."

She looked away from me to him. Her eyes changed into longing eyes, hungry eyes as she moved her slim body and huge boobs to his body.

"I know what you want in bed Edward," she purred, "I know your every need."

Goosebumps took over my entire body and I watched both of them in disgust.

And then just there and then, she tried to kiss him. Thank God he moved away quickly, leaving her standing there open mouthed.

"Tanya, I broke up with you five months ago." Edward talked more loudly as well, "I don't want you anymore. Besides, you never satisfied me. Holding Bella's hand is even more satisfying than having sex with you."

Emmett was standing next to us suddenly, startling me with his booming voice.

"Hey, what's wrong guys? The entire hallway is staring at you. Calm down."

Emmett pulled Tanya away from us, in reaction she ran away angry.

I was still hiding behind Edward, still shaking when Emmett came up to me.

"Hi Bella, I'm Emmett."

I relaxed once I felt Edward caress my hand.

"Hello Emmett."

My voice was still cracked.

"I bet Edward talked about me a lot?" Emmett asked smiling.

I nodded and smiled. He seemed friendly enough to me.

During calculus, Tanya had disappeared. Thank God.

"Did you mean what you said to Tanya?" I whispered to Edward.

He nodded. "You are much more satisfying than Tanya ever could be. Actually I'm glad you don't want to have sex with me."

"Oh."

"I don't mean it in a bad way," he explained. "Holding your hand or touching you is so satisfying. Kissing you is over the top. I would lose myself making love to you. Trust me. I can't handle that momentarily. You are way too attractive to me."

I couldn't stop smiling.

"Did you plan something on Saturday for your birthday?"

_Did he just ask me about my birthday?_

"How did you know?"

"Rosalie, Alice…" he mentioned.

_Ask him Bella. Maybe he'll agree. _

"Actually, my mother asked me to invite your dad, Rosalie, Alice and you over for lunch at my place. But I understand if you're not into such a thing."

"Your mother knows about us?"

Edward seemed surprised, probably thinking my parents were overprotective and the reason I was that distant to boys.

"I told my parents yesterday. They were happy for me. My mother thinks you're a nice boy."

"She's right," he smirked.

"Show off," I whispered and punched him in the ribs in the most loving way I could.

"So what do you think? Do you want to join us for lunch?" I asked again.

"Alice is back in Boston then, but I guess the rest of us can come. I have one condition though."

"Shoot."

"I'll come to lunch if you'll have dinner with me on Saturday night," he explained "I convinced my dad and Rose to go and see a movie. We'll have the house to ourselves. I can make you dinner and we can enjoy an evening together."

Panic entered my system and filled my head once again. What a dramatic day!

"I don't know Edward. You know how I feel about being alone with you."

"It's just an evening like every evening Bella, a bit more romantic though, I hope. Are you afraid to lose control Isabella Swan?"

"No, I'm afraid you'll lose control and want more."

I looked at him for an instant but then quickly looked away.

"I won't Bella," he kissed my hand. "I will never force you to do something you don't want to. I just want to spend an evening holding you in my arms and kissing you. I promise I'll be a good boy. Try to trust me ok?"

I nodded.

"Do we have a deal Bella?"

"We have a deal", I whispered.

**EPOV**

Emmett congratulated me at lunch time.

"Well done buddy, a sophomore! Tell me," he shoved me, "I bet she's a tiger in bed."

"Shut up Emmett. It's not like that at all."

"No sex?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Wow, you must really like her."

I never had expected such a reaction of him. I thought he could only think of sex. I guess the look I gave him was one of awe and disbelief, because he started explaining.

"Two summers ago, I met this girl at football camp, Lila. She was beautiful and smart. The longing for her was extreme, but she was a virgin. And frankly, knowing we would never meet again, I did not want to take advantage of that. So we made out like hell for three weeks, but we never had sex. It was the longest I had to last without sex."

"You never saw her again?"

I felt sorry for him it hadn't worked out with that girl because he deserved a girl who loves him, who wants more than a one night stand. Every girl he met the past few years is after having sex with him, nothing more.

"No, she lived in France. However, Bella is way more attractive than Lila. It must be tough, not to have sex with her."

"It's not actually. I love being around her. And believe me, kissing her is exciting enough."

He nodded. But if he really understood, I would never know.

On Wednesday Alice and me, we went to the mall to buy a gift for Bella's birthday. Rosalie couldn't come as she had something to do. It was weird though, because lately Rosalie was preoccupied. She stayed in her room all the time, texting a lot. Maybe Alice knew more?

It took me five stores to find the perfect gift. But then I saw it, a white golden bracelet with hearts engraved in it. It cost me my entire savings, but it was worth it. The store owner convinced me to engrave my name inside. In order to do so, she needed one hour. Alice and I tried to entertain ourselves during an hour. We got ice cream and sat on a wooden bench, watching people walking by. I was going to ask Alice if she had any idea what was wrong with Rose, when Alice started moaning. I looked at the crowd and saw Jasper passing by. Alice started blushing when Jasper noticed her and walked over to us. His eyes were suspicious when he looked at me, sitting comfortably close to Alice.

"Hey Alice," he said.

He had a boyish voice but I had to admit he seemed very nice.

"Hi Jasper," she said in the sweetest voice I had ever heard from her. "This is my cousin Edward."

He relaxed immediately and I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you man."

They started talking small talk. I think they mentioned both the weather and their homework. He took a seat next to her and looked at her in a very sweet way. He clearly liked her.

"I'm heading for this beach party right now," he mentioned, "Would you like to join me?"

"I'm not allowed to go out on school nights Jasper," she murmured.

"But sometimes big bro has to make exceptions." I looked at her and she smiled.

"You go ahead, but please be back before 11 PM, ok?"

She hugged me tight. "Thanks Edward."

She got up and I handed her a few dollars for dinner.

"Enjoy yourself."

Alice smiled at me while walking away.

When I got home, I stored the bracelet away safely before heading for Rosalie's room. I knocked and walked in. She was on the phone.

"I have to go. Sorry. Bye."

She laid down her phone and blushed real hard.

"Hey sis," I took a seat at her desk, "Everything alright?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" she asked.

"You've been avoiding me lately."

"No I haven't."

"Rose…"

"I've been busy, that's all. Homework, catching up with Bella, friends, dad, Alice…"

"Boyfriend?" I guessed.

She looked up at me and quickly looked down again, blushing.

"Boyfriend," I realized.

Wow, first Alice, now Rose. It was hard enough to take care of one of my girls, but both of them would be a fulltime job.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"You don't know him," she stated.

"How old is he?"

No answer. That's not good. My mind was racing with possible ages this guy could have.

"Rosalie," I took a seat on the bed next to her, "You know you can tell me everything right?"

"I know Edward, but this is something I need to keep for myself for a while."

"Just tell me how old he is."

"It doesn't matter Edward. We're not even a thing yet. He's just being sweet, he helped me throughout the past few months and I like him. But no one says he likes me too."

"Did he ask you out yet?"

"No," she said quickly, "Maybe... well yes, I guess he did."

"Then he likes you Rose."

The smile that lit Rosalie's face was horrible for me to look at. She obviously liked him as well. Damn it!

"Why don't we double date?" I asked her.

"No Edward," she shook her head, "If I decide to date this guy, I'll do it alone. Just me and him. I'm a big girl."

I got up from her bed, hoping we would have a more constructive talk about this some other day.

"Please be safe sis," I said leaving the room, "Teenage guys, they only have one thing in mind."

**BPOV**

If the girls at school had been acting jealous all week, the guys were even worse. They kept circling around me like vultures. The word had been out me and Edward were dating. And apparently we'd had sex from day one. I hated the way boys were looking at me now, undressing me with their eyes. As if, because Edward supposedly had, everyone could get inside my pants now. Even the nicer geeky boys, like Mike or Eric, were way too nice around me. I swear they were taking turns on asking me out. Thank God I had Alice and Rosalie by my side most of the times.

I was so looking forward to the weekend, being able to celebrate my birthday with Edward. I hadn't seen him a lot that week, being busy catching up school work. But Saturday would be our day. My mom was excited about lunch, going out of her mind to prepare a nice meal for the six of us.

Of course I was getting extremely nervous for my romantic dinner with Edward. But I had learned to trust him. He had promised he wouldn't hurt me. And my parents had told me I needed to take a leap of faith for once. I had been hurting too long. It was time to enjoy now. It was time to act as a teenager.

With James in the back of my mind and Edward in there as well, I went to bed Friday evening, hoping nightmares wouldn't haunt me as much as they always did.

**AN: Thanks all for the many reviews and followers. I hope you like this chapter as well. I'm trying to post them as soon as possible. xxx Steph**


End file.
